Goodman
Harold James Goodman ' ('Mr. Goodman) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOGgB0OtdlA is a recurring character and currently the main antagonist in the SuperMarioLogan series. Originally, Goodman served as a major protagonist/anti-hero in the series. But after (it's unexplained how or when) becoming insanely rich, he started to embrace a more villainous role before becoming a full antagonist halfway through Season 8. ''Goodman then goes on to serve as the secondary antagonist of the first 33 episodes of ''Season 9 (with Does Bad Things Guy as the main), the main antagonist for the rest of the season, and the main antagonist of Season 10. ''His role in ''Season 11 is questionable, but he seems to have taken a more recurring antagonist/anti-villain role for now. He usually cusses or uses crude, sexual dialogue (mainly using "fuck" or any form of the word) in every sentence. He also makes homosexual threats such as ripping off nipples and sewing his ballsack to people who don't pay their "house payments." In older episodes, when he was a cop, he was the arch-enemy of Black Yoshi and Tyrone. He is currently the wealthiest character in SML and loves his Lamborghini. He is known for his countless number of jobs, sometimes having them all at the same time. He is also known for constantly demanding Mario's money as fake house payments which are apparently past his due dates. He was the head police chief since 2009 up to 2015 and was the landlord of the apartment complex. He's now the highly rich owner of GoFundMe, Walmart, Nintendo, Domino's Pizza, Goodman Bank and Trust, and Jimmy Johns. He used to dislike crimes and criminals, but now, he loves crimes, and he loves criminals (he himself is heavily implied to be a powerful crime boss), but he does not like crimes that happen to him, which could mean criminals stealing his cash and he does not like working for criminals. Personality Goodman is the richest character next to King Strongbottom in the SML series, but because of that, he tends to be very rude and overreacting. In the older episodes of SML, Goodman used to be a very benevolent person who helps others when they have problems. However, since the later episodes, he is no longer the man that he used to be: he became that of a selfish, greedy, and overreacting egotist who only cares about money. He's always trying to get money, even if it means suing companies for little to no reasons, like water on the floor or being slightly hit by one of the company's cars. Whenever a person is late on paying their debt to him, he flips out, insults them, and says they fucked him. He is a complete tyrant and will constantly bully Mario and even threaten him with cruel and unusual punishments since he can easily bribe the police. These threats include biting off Mario's ballsack, sewing his ballsack to Mario's mouth, tearing off Mario's nipples by giving him a purple nurple and then eating his nipples, turn Mario's balls into applesauce, stretching Mario's nipples out to use as a jump rope and shoving a screwdriver up Mario's ass. He also likes ripping peoples balls off and eating them. He claims that he threatens to do these things to give Mario a visual of the pain he “causes” Goodman every time he inconveniences him. Goodman is also extremely sexist, once threatening to take Rosalina from Mario if he didn't pay his bills, as if she were Mario's property. Goodman occasionally also shows a dumber side. For example, he agreed with Jeffy that 8-4 equals to 8, self-harmed himself by squeezing his scrotum when Mario asked him for $15,000 to bail Black Yoshi out of prison and thought he is dead when Brooklyn T. Guy deactivated the fuse-box in order to steal his watch. He also shows no signs of Empathy or Sympathy, as when Brooklyn Guy lied that he needed his car in order to save orphans, Goodman refused and told him that it was not his problem. He is fully aware that he is a bad person and it physically pains him whenever he does something nice, such as when he finished paying off Mario's house for him after winning the lottery using a ticket he stole from Mario. Vehicle(s) * 2017/18 Red Lamborghini Performante (currently) * 2015 Red Lamborghini Aventador (formerly) Likes and Dislikes Likes * Jobs * Big watermelon balls * Being rich * Being evil * Being rude * Filet Mignon (Favorite Food) * Swearing * Principal Steinbeck * Looking at how rich he is * His Lamborghini * Mario (sometimes) * Mario's nipples * Mario's Hat * Mario's testicles * Craig the Devil * Performing strange acts with his Testicles * Companies * Suing companies * His new black “elephant asshole (anus)” suit * Being richer than he already is * Being selfish about money * Eating testicles * Testicle soup * His hot yoga instructor * Going to hell * Alcoholic drinks * Drugs * Guns * Money * Doubling his money * Torturing everyone (a lot) * Bubbles (currently) * Killing people in general (especially people who missed their “payments”) * Sewing his Testicles to people who missed their “payments” * Saying m’kay (formerly, but in news only) * Being mean * Jeffy (mostly, he felt bad for him in Jeffy's Bad Word!) * Drug Dealers * Lying * Crimes * Committing crimes * Criminals * Being a criminal * Being a cannibal * Severing people's testicles (whenever they missed their “payments”) * Helping People (formerly) * Tearing off people's nipples (whenever they missed their “payments”) * Giving people Testicles and death threats * Conning people * His Glock * His insane wealth * Pushing people and making them jump off of cliffs, skyscrapers, semi trucks, and more * Protect the Harvest * Abusing people * Animal cruelty * Beating people up * Screaming super loud in people's ears * Nipples * Testicles * Shooting people with his Glock * Shrooms * Meth * Smoking meth * Interrupting people * Getting and collecting every single “payment” * California * Los Angeles * The Los Angeles Lakers * The STAPLES Center * Ass Pounders 2 * Suicide * Rich people * His own sons * Trying to kill Mario When he misses His House Payment * His cool baby * Being strict * Making fun of people's cooking and then rejecting ithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIiWPG7ywkM&t=492s ("Oh, I didn't know we were playing hockey, Mario!" about the filet mignon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeAQpkslGtk&t=1085s ("I didn't ask for a pair of smoker's lungs!" about the steak) * Woody Dislikes * Crimes (formerly) * Criminals (formerly) * Lack of Money * Drug Dealers (formerly) * Little tic tac balls * Being nice * Black Yoshi * Helping people get out of jail * Mario (only when he misses the “payments”) * Chainsaws in apartments * Someone not making a “payment” (especially Mario) * Going to North Korea as a punishment * Being killed by North Koreans as a punishment * Prank calls * People trying to "fuck" him * His wife * Brooklyn T. Guy's mischief * Being poor * Cranberry sauce * Cheerios * Stuffings * Carrot pepper pants * Bowser * Bowser Junior (in Bowser Junior's Credit Card!) * Bubbles (formerly) * Being broke * Men marrying Gold Diggers * Being asked for money * Thanksgiving * Telling the truth * Doing nice things as they hurt him * Broken Glass * Jeffy (In Jeffy Gets a Job! only) * Crimes that happen to him * Criminals working for him * Criminals stealing his money (despite being a criminal and stealing money himself) * Chef Pee Pee’s cooking * Getting arrested (though it has never been seen) * Jail (despite formerly putting criminals into jail cells) * Brad Keselowski * Getting beaten, abused and tortured as payback * His own son (sometimes) * Taxes * Poor People * Nice People * Police Officers * When some users miss his "house payment" Criminal Record Goodman has committed a variety of crimes, which many of them are felonies. Surprisingly, he has a longer list than Black Yoshi who is known for committing crimes, yet thus far. Goodman has been able to avoid any form of justice because he is above the law due to the Pensacola Police Department being extremely corrupt and easily bought off, to the point that Goodman practically owns all of Escambia County through fraud, fear, and intimidation, making him a mob boss. It's unknown why Brooklyn T. Guy refused the bribe of Black Yoshi in Black Yoshi's Kids but accepted the bribe of Mr. Goodman in Jeffy's Drivers License. * Attempted kidnapping: In the final episode of Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventure, he tries to send Baby Peach to Child Protection Services as a police officer, even though Mario tells him that he is her father. * Filing a false report: He lied to Chef Pee Pee that Tyrone beat him up after he came out of his car, even though he did not in Chef Pee Pee Quits! Part 2. * Cannibalism: In Nintendo Switch, he stated that he ate human testicles. He even implied that he eats nipples and ballsacks from anyone who misses their "house payments." * Murder: In Lance's character Q&A, he implied that he killed people by severing their testicles whenever they missed their "payments." In Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 3 (when he was a good person), he stated that he has killed lots of people while as a police officer. * Extortion: He always threatens Mario and others after missing their “payments,” so they can experience a visual of the pain they “caused” him. * Theft: He stole Jeffy's $1,000,000 check in Jeffy's Shirt!, Mario's lottery ticket in Jeffy's Paper Shredder!, Mario's and others' money as house payments by posing as the landlord of the house, and Mario's driver's license after he accidentally hit his Lamborghini. In Bowser Junior's Credit Card! He and the Loan Dolphin confiscate Bowser Junior's stuff worth $10,000 which is stealing. * Arson: He burned his own $50,000 after refusing to let Chef Pee Pee borrow them for founding a restaurant called Bonappetit in Chef Pee Pee's Restaurant!. * Bribery: In Jeffy's Drivers License!, he bribes Brooklyn Guy for $130 so he will launch a missile with Mario's driver's license to the sun and prevent Mario to get a new license. * Vandalism: He destroyed Mario's driver's license by launching it with a missile to the sun at the end of Jeffy's Drivers License! and in Jeffy's Yard Sale! he broke Jeffy's toy robot after claiming it is "his." * Fraud: He conned people, including Mario, by pretending he's the landlord of their houses, even though they bought them or when somebody got it for free, like Does Bad Things Guy did to Mario and Friends, so he will steal his money as house payments. * Personal injury fraud: In The Fender Bender!, after Mario accidentally hits his Lamborghini, Goodman lies about his neck and back being broken even though he's completely fine and he's "paralyzed as fuck" when Mario does it a second time. Also, in Jeffy Plays Baseball!, after getting hit with Jeffy's baseball bat, Goodman fakes a paralysis. * Insurance fraud: In The Fender Bender!, he illegally sued Domino's Pizza when they literally did nothing to "injure" him. * Tax evasion: Since he hates giving money, as hinted in Black Yoshi's Black Friday! and Mr. Goodman's Baby!, Goodman stated that he refuses to pay his taxes. In Mr. Goodman's Baby!, Benjamin Goodman's toy said that money goes to your Swiss bank account so the IRS can't find it. * Overbilling/Usury: In The Rings!, Goodman states he'll get Mario's house back if Mario pays him 1,000% interest. In Florida, the max amount of interest is 25% and loans with a rate above 45% are punishable as a third-degree felony. * Attempted mutilation: He threatened to "maim" Mario in Black Yoshi's Job Interview! if he didn't pay his bills. * Animal cruelty: In a video on Lance's channel, he hits a cat. * Poaching: Goodman says that his black suit is made out of an elephant's asshole, which might mean he supports poaching as it's illegal to kill an elephant, due to elephants being a protected species. He also has murdered baby seals as he revealed his shoes are made of baby seals in Mr. Goodman's Credit Card!. * Sexual violence: Goodman's known for being extremely sexist as he views women as property. In Jeffy's Piggy Bank!, he threatens to take Rosalina away from him and smack Rosalina in the face with his "watermelon ball-sack", and in Mario's New Hat!, he constantly calls Rosalina a gold-digger. In The Watch!, he threatens Mario by trying to shove a screwdriver up his anus and sew his ballsack to Mario's mouth in The Diamond!. * Brainwashing: '''In Lance's CHARACTER Q&A!!!, Goodman tells people how to get paid by committing a crime. * '''Public urination: He pisses in Mario's sink In Black Yoshi's Job Interview! and attempts to piss on the moon in Mr. Goodman's Son!. * Child abuse: '''At the end of Mr. Goodman's Son!, he smacks Richard's airpods off and tells him to get in the car. In Jeffy's Yard Sale!, he may have spanked Jeffy for selling Mario's house, due to the fact that Mario still owed Goodman "house payments." * '''Attempted murder: In Invisible Jeffy!, Goodman shot Jeffy after he attempted to took his money. * Mail snatching: In Jeffy's Piggy Bank!, he checks Mario's mail. It's a federal crime to snatch a letter from someplace other than your own mailbox. * Illegal parking: In Jeffy's Drivers License!, he parks in front of Mario's driveway. Though it isn't really a crime, a dropped wheel over a curb or even blocking someone's driveway is a parking offense. * Child abandonment: '''He leaves Benjamin Goodman with Mario in Mr. Goodman's Baby! for Mario to look after until he was 18 although at the end of the video he took his son back only because he found out that having more kids lower the payment of taxes. * '''Failure to pay child support: '''In Mr. Goodman's Baby!, Goodman leaves Benjamin Goodman with Mario so he won't have to pay child support. For civil contempt, this can lead up to 180 days in prison and even a life sentence for criminal contempt. * '''Adultery: '''Despite being a married man, Goodman had sex with the yoga instructor in Mr. Goodman's Baby!. * '''Spam link: In Jeffy's New Toy!, Goodman sends a spam link of a sexual film Ass Pounders 2. * 'Assault: '''In Jeffy's Yard Sale!, Goodman beats up Screwball for buying Mario's house of $1. He then proceeds to do the same thing to Jeffy. * '''Assaulting an officer: '''In Mr Goodman's Credit Card, he elbows Brooklyn (as a cop) in the stomach multiple times. Death Count *It All Comes to an End *Black Yoshi's Money Problem! *The Purge! *The Magical Button! (revived) Jobs * News reporter (mostly) * Police commissioner (Older Episodes 2008-2016) * Teacher (Older Episodes 2008-2016) * GameStop employee (Black Yoshi Call Of Duty only) * Business owner * Judge * CEO of GoFundMe (Offered to change it to GoFuckMe in Black Yoshi's Scam!) * Lawyer * Judge * Doctor (rarely) * Banking Home Employee * Importer Deals co-founder * TV repairman (Bowser's Broken TV only) * Owner of Goodman Bank and Trust * Clerk * Senior Citizen Nursing Home Employee (Older Episodes) * Locksmith * Genie (Bowser Junior's Three Wishes only) * Movie theater usher (Bowser Goes To The Movies! only) * TV presenter * The Host of The Dr. Goodman Show (Jeffy's Bad Word! Only) * The landlord of the Apartment Complex * The Host of The World's Smartest Person Contest * Chef * CEO of Walmart * CEO of Domino's Pizza * CEO of Nintendo * CEO of MetLife (the reason Snoopy was fired) * CEO of FirstEnergy * Co-owner of Protect the Harvest (the possible reason he made his elephant asshole suit) * Priest * Superintendent of Special Needs Schooling (Jeffy's Homework! Only) * Murderer (When someone doesn't do their “house payment”) * Con Artist * Mob boss of Escambia County * Owner of Jimmy Johns * Owner of the news station Trivia * It’s never explained why Goodman turned cruel and mean. It’s likely that the series didn't have a strong enough antagonist once Bowser's character was reduced to watching Charleyyy and Friends and occasionally disciplining his son, and Logan thought it would be funny because his name would be ironic. * Goodman is portrayed by the Sunny Toys GS4307 28 inch Dad Magician, Full BodGoodman was the first puppet character introduced. the blue one in the blue suit dad puppet. * Goodman is Lance's favorite character. He is also among Logan's favorite characters as long as he does not have to hold back on inappropriate jokes with him.Meet The Cast: Lance Despite this, Goodman is the most hated character in the entire series, more so than Jeffy, due to him rarely, if ever, suffering any consequences for his actions, always getting away with essentially extorting Mario. * He owns a red Lamborghini Aventador. * He has a Louis Vuitton Gold Toilet. * According to a character, Q&A on Lance's channel, Goodman's first name is “Mister”. * He may be bisexual, as shown through certain gay threats he's placed on Mario. **In Nintendo Switch, he threatens to bite Mario's nut sack off. **In The Diamond!, he threatens to sew his ballsack to Mario's mouth. **According to a character Q&A on Lance's channel, one of the reasons Goodman makes these threats (particularly the ballsack-related ones) is because he has a collection of people's severed testicles (white pearl-colored bubble gum balls), which he calls his “ball jar,” and he wants to add to his collection. Another reason he makes these threats is so he can give people a visual of the pain they “cause” him by missing their “house payments.” ***According to the same video, he shoves an unsolved Rubik's Cube up his anus every time he goes to Mario's house to collect his monthly “house payment.” If Mario doesn't have his “house payment,” Goodman feels like he has been “fucked” hard enough for the Rubik's Cube to get solved while it is in his ass. * In "Black Yoshi's In Trouble!", it is revealed that Goodman has a credit card reader in his mouth when Mario pays him for Black Yoshi's $5,000 bail. * He used to be the main cop of the series, overtime Brooklyn guy has now gained the cop main recurrences. * As the series has progressed, Goodman's voice has gotten less deep and closer to Lance's natural voice. * He has the second most jobs in the SML universe, first being Brooklyn T. Guy. * In his first appearance back in 2009, he was a regular police officer and he didn't say his catchphrase "M'kay". * He is one of the most commonly recurring characters in SuperMarioLogan's videos. * According to some fans, his voice and his catchphrase "m'kay" are inspired by Mr. Mackey from ''South Park as both say it at the end of their sentences. This is further fueled by his “drugs are bad, m’kay” speech, another trope used by Mr. Mackey, and their voices sound somewhat similar to each other. * He stated that he has 12 identical brothers. ** In "Black Yoshi's In Trouble!", during the scene where Black Yoshi goes to court, two Goodmans appear in the court. ** Some fans believe that the Current Goodman is actually an evil twin brother of the Original Goodman, going as far as to call him "Badman" in just like as Does Bad Things Guy which was further backed up duo to the fact that he has 12 twin brothers. * In most of his recent videos like "Bowser Junior's Painting!" or "Bowser Junior's Credit Card!", he seems to curse and say words like fuck, which are uncensored by Logan, Goodman used at the end of the video. This is a reference to the 1983 movie Scarface where Alejandro Sosa says to Tony Montana "I only tell you one time. Don't fuck me, Tony . Don't you ever try to fuck me." (Probably forgotten or not done on purpose.) * In "Bowser Junior's Credit Card!", Goodman has the longest quote in the history of SML. * In the World's Smartest Person Competition, he had a habit of calling Jackie Chu racist names, such as "Ping-Pong table", "sweet sour chicken" and "Bing Bong". * In "Mario And Bowser's Stupid And Crazy Adventures", Goodman takes Mario and Peach's baby after Sonic is killed until he was shot multiple times by Black Yoshi. *As of "Black Yoshi's Scam!", Goodman now wears a black suit that was supposedly made from elephant asshole. * It is revealed in "Black Yoshi's Black Friday!", that Goodman spends every Thanksgiving looking at his bank account because his family only wants him for money. *In "The Fender Bender!", the Goodman with his black suit is actually a different puppet. *His cussing has been toned down significantly since YouTube began cracking down on Logan's videos. *In his first appearances with his black suit, Goodman's hair was shorter, but in recent videos, his hair is a bit longer. *As of July 2017, Goodman doesn't use his catchphrase "M'kay" unless he does his ”breaking news, m’kay” spiel. *He is an organ donor. *Goodman also works as a manager at Jimmy Johns in "Jeffy Gets a Job!". *In the past 6 years, Goodman used to be calm and friendly to other people. **Since 2016, he is rude, rich,mean and screams a lot every time in when he shows up in a video except when he does the news. **Goodman was originally voiced by Zeke, a long time friend of Logan's. **It is possible he was fired from the police department or left because he was hiding his greedy nature. Another thing is that he could have conspired with The Loan Dolphin. * In a Los Angeles police video from another user, Goodman was featured as the cop, with his first name being Mike in the video. * Goodman has been shown to be not very smart in many of his decisions. He will often get poor money changes, bet money to a shady person, bet without knowing the victim's dish, kill a kid for hitting him and do many over-exaggerated outrageous things.. * He was originally praised by fans but has been panned by fans since 2016. * Despite his name being "Goodman", Goodman is currently the complete opposite of good and is often portrayed as the villain in the videos. * Along with Jeffy, he's known for being more profane than all of the other characters. * Goodman reveals in The Watch!, that he wears a suit made of elephant asshole, leather shoes made of cowhide, and a raspberry bowtie. * In CHARACTER Q&A #2 it has revield that he paid 650,000,000 dollars for he's elephant asshole suit * As of The Fender Bender!, Goodman is the owner of Domino's pizza and Walmart. * According to Brooklyn T. Guy, Goodman has very soft hair because he uses shampoo and conditioner. * He swears like Jeffy. * Goodman has not been in a video were he asked Mario for his house payment and threatened him in 2019 possibly due to all the hate Goodman gets. The one time he did come for a house payment in Mr. Goodman's Son!, he did so in a very civil manner, and wasn't even mad when Mario couldn't make the payment, instead offering an alternative that Mario easily followed through on (though only because Richard was mostly pestering Junior and his friends). * While people like the Loan Dolphin, people have hated Goodman. * Despite being currently an antagonist, Goodman is sometimes shown to have a good side such as when he talks to Dr. Fredrick Finkleshitz that he needs to stop the asteroid from killing everyone on Earth and when he gets Mario's house back to Mario since the house was sold to The Loan Dolphin and since Mario was homeless (though he only did it on the condition that he could raise the interest rate on Mario's mortgage to 1000%). *It's revealed in Black Yoshi's In Trouble!, that he has a card reader in his mouth. *According to a character Q&A, Goodman owns the news station that he works and that he's worked there for 10 years, since 2009. *Goodman doesn't actually own Mario's house. He is actually running an extortion scheme to essentially rob him, since Mario got the house for free and therefore has no mortgage. He can get away with this because Mario is too weak and submissive to object, and the police are extremely corrupt, taking bribes like candy. References Poll Do you like Original Goodman? Yes! No! Kind of. Do you like Current Goodman? Yes! No! Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Puppet Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters played by Lance Category:Heroes Category:Characters played by Zeke Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Important pages Category:Smart Category:Season 1 Debuts